habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Dysheartener
The Dysheartener was the fifth world boss, introduced to Habitica as part of the Valentine's Day event on 14 Feb 2018 and defeated on 8 Mar 2018. The associated world quest shares its name. World bosses are fought by all active Habiticans and are damaged by players using the normal boss quest mechanics. The participating players never receive any damage. Description The sun is rising on Valentine’s Day when a shocking crash splinters the air. A blaze of sickly pink light lances through all the buildings, and bricks crumble as a deep crack rips through Habit City’s main street. An unearthly shrieking rises through the air, shattering windows as a hulking form slithers forth from the gaping earth. Mandibles snap and a carapace glitters; legs upon legs unfurl in the air. The crowd begins to scream as the insectoid creature rears up, revealing itself to be none other than that cruelest of creatures: the fearsome Dysheartener itself. It howls in anticipation and lunges forward, hungering to gnaw on the hopes of hard-working Habiticans. With each rasping scrape of its spiny forelegs, you feel a vise of despair tightening in your chest. “Take heart, everyone!” Lemoness shouts. “It probably thinks that we’re easy targets because so many of us have daunting New Year’s Resolutions, but it’s about to discover that Habiticans know how to stick to their goals!” AnnDeLune raises her staff. “Let’s tackle our tasks and take this monster down!", Objective(s) Defeat The Dysheartener and rescue Habit City. Mechanics All active Habitica players automatically participated in this quest. No opt-in was required, nor did the player need to be in a party. However, The Dysheartener never hurt any players or damaged any of the players' possessions or stats. Players damaged The Dysheartener via the standard boss fighting mechanics: completed Dailies, completed To-Dos, positive Habits, the Warrior skill Brutal Smash, and the Mage skill Burst of Flames. Missed Dailies did not cause this boss to damage a player's health (you still took damage if you were fighting a party Boss and for your own Dailies), but they did increase The Dysheartener's Shattering Heartbreak bar. When the Shattering Heartbreak bar was full, the World Boss would attack an NPC. Only active Habiticans were checked for missed Dailies. Shattering Heartbreak The Dysheartener's first Shattering Heartbreak occurred on Feb 21, 2018 at approximately 18:58 Greenwich time. The Dysheartener attacked Lemoness the Sorceress, breaking her heart. This message appeared in the Tavern: :The Dysheartener uses SHATTERING HEARTBREAK! : Oh, no! After feasting on our undone Dailies, the Dysheartener has gained the strength to unleash its Shattering Heartbreak attack. With a shrill shriek, it brings its spiny forelegs down upon the gazebo that houses the Seasonal Shop! The concussive blast of magic shreds the wood, and the Seasonal Sorceress is overcome by sorrow at the sight. :Quickly, let's keep doing our Dailies so that the beast won't strike again!" The Dysheartener's second Shattering Heartbreak occurred on Feb 28, 2018 at approximately 13:12 Greenwich time. The Dysheartener attacked Alex the Merchant. This message appeared in the Tavern: :The Dysheartener uses SHATTERING HEARTBREAK! : Help! After feasting on our incomplete Dailies, the Dysheartener lets out another Shattering Heartbreak attack, smashing the walls and floor of the Market! As stone rains down, Alex the Merchant weeps at his crushed merchandise, stricken by the destruction. :We can't let this happen again! Be sure to do all our your Dailies to prevent the Dysheartener from using its final strike. The Dysheartener's third Shattering Heartbreak occurred on Mar 6, 2018 at approximately 17:12 Greenwich time. The Dysheartener attacked Ian the Quest Master. This message appeared in the Tavern: :The Dysheartener uses SHATTERING HEARTBREAK! : Aaaah! We've left our Dailies undone again, and the Dysheartener has mustered the energy for one final blow against our beloved shopkeepers. The countryside around Ian the Quest Master is ripped apart by its Shattering Heartbreak attack, and Ian is struck to the core by the horrific vision. We're so close to defeating this monster.... Hurry! Don't stop now! Defeat The following announcement appeared as a pop-up for all Habiticans on March 8, 2018: :World Boss: Dysheartener Defeated! :Together, everyone in Habitica strikes a final blow to their tasks, and the Dysheartener rears back, shrieking with dismay. "What's wrong, Dysheartener?" AnnDeLune calls, eyes sparkling. "Feeling discouraged?" :Glowing pink fractures crack across the Dysheartener's carapace, and it shatters in a puff of pink smoke. As a renewed sense of vigor and determination sweeps across the land, a flurry of delightful sweets rains down upon everyone. :The crowd cheers wildly, hugging each other as their pets happily chew on the belated Valentine's treats. Suddenly, a joyful chorus of song cascades through the air, and gleaming silhouettes soar across the sky. :Our newly-invigorated optimism has attracted a flock of Hopeful Hippogriffs! The graceful creatures alight upon the ground, ruffling their feathers with interest and prancing about. "It looks like we've made some new friends to help keep our spirits high, even when our tasks are daunting," Lemoness says. :Beffymaroo already has her arms full with feathered fluffballs. "Maybe they'll help us rebuild the damaged areas of Habitica!" :Crooning and singing, the Hippogriffs lead the way as all the Habitcans work together to restore our beloved home. Quest Rewards After defeating the Dysheartener, all Habiticans received one piece of food for each pet breed (10 in total). Everyone also received a Savior of the Shattered achievement (shown below) and a Hopeful Hippogriff pet and mount (also shown below). At a future time, players who joined Habitica after this world event and who have been subscribed for three or more months will be able to buy the pet and mount for one Mystic Hourglass each, from the Mysterious Time Travelers. Savior of the Shattered Badge: Helped defeat the Dysheartener during the 2018 Valentine's Day Event! Phobia Protection Extension For those with phobias who don't want to see bugs during gameplay, there is a Phobia Protection Extension. On Android, the boss image can be collapsed by going to the Tavern, and clicking the up arrow icon beside the "Boss Art" sub-header. On iOS, the boss image could be hidden by going to the Settings. Tips * During the world quest, players could take part in party quests as normal (both boss quests and collection quests). * Resting in the Inn prevented a player's incomplete Dailies from increasing The Dysheartener's Shattering Heartbreak bar. * The Data Display Tool showed The Dysheartener's current status in more detail, as well as how much damage the player had done to The Dysheartener, under the Quest Progress link. Development and Credits * Release date: February 14, 2018 * Writers: Lemoness * Artists: AnnDeLune, Lemoness, viirus, piyorii, Apollo, and Beffymaroo fr:La Décoeurageante ru:Гразочаровыватель Category:Credits Category:World Boss Quests